Delany Wilkinson
(2549-2554) * (2561-???)|gender = Female|height = 6 ft 1 in|weapons = *Magnum *DMR|vehicles = UNSC Dogma|hair = Brown|eyes = Blue|era = * *Post War Era|notable = *Leader of the UNSC Buster Fleet and SJOU|affiliation = }}Delany Ashley Wilkinson ( : 00132-98354) was a in the during the Insurrection and and later became an in the Post War Era. In 2562, she became the commander of the UNSC Buster Fleet and commanded the Spartan Joint Operations Units. Early Years Born on the colony world of New Brazil, Delany Wilkinson was born into a much nicer home than most. However, like her parents, Wilkinson tried her best to give to the people of her town. As such, when word of the Covenant war broke out, Delany enlisted into the military to bring peace and a better world for her people. Human-Covenant War When she graduated from the academy, Wilkinson was assigned to the bridge crew as a communications director and translator for select individuals who were deaf or mute. Battle of Felcuica Wilkinson, and the crew accompanying her, arrived at the colony world of Felcuica in response to a potential Covenant threat. Her ship joined with the UNSC Liberation and engaged with a Covenant cruiser over the town of Indigo. While in the skies, the two ships moved to both the port and starboard sides of the cruiser and opened fire. After the cruiser's shields broke, it attempted a retreat but both ships continued to fire until the ship came crashing down. While in the battle, Wilkinson intercepted a Covenant transmission from the wilderness outside of Indigo Town. The report went to the Spartans of Orange Team to investigate. Mission to Emerald City On June 10, 25323, Wilkinson and her ship were engaged over the capital of Felcuica, Emerald City. While in the battle, Wilkinson was given the opportunity to coordinate attacks and deploy troops where she believed was necessary. This led to the UNSC into recapturing a majority of the city with assistance of Orange Team running interference on the ground. During the engagement, Wilkinson was also able to assist in blocking some Covenant communications until they broke through her firewall. However, once again, Orange Team was able to assist in taking down the network. Battle of New Brazil Wilkinson was deployed back to her home world of New Brazil to cease a Covenant invasion. Due to her knowledge of Covenant technologies and her own prowess, she was deployed to the ground to assist in shutting down communications for the Covenant forces. Landing on the surface, Wilkinson was exposed to her first bits of true combat. Though a bit inexperienced, she was able to take the reins and lead her squad into battle. When in her hometown of Cyclone, Wilkinson was able to navigate through the town and easily to take on Covenant from well placed hiding spots. Wilkinson and her squad were able to eliminate several patrol units and a small Covenant convoy. After a while, both Wilkinson and her command post were able to locate the central Covenant communication hub, her old family home. Leading the way to her old home, Wilkinson was able to lead her entire group to the area without engagement from Covenant forces. Once on the property, Wilkinson noticed townsfolk being lead inside by elites. Taking an opportunity to enter, she noticed that the town was being held hostage by the Covenant as shields. Devising a plan of action, Wilkinson got hold of a sniper rifle and took to a roof across from the home. after she was able to take out the jackals, a squad of marksmen came to fill in the post while she lead the charge inside. Entering from the attic via a stolen phantom, Wilkinson and her team slightly took down one one Covenant soldier at a time. Finally reaching the foyer, the naval and marine mix team took out the Covenant and freed the hostages. Wilkinson was also able to take down Covenant communications and intercept an attack order on the city of New Rio. Battle of New Rio Deployed to New Rio, Wilkinson returned to the bridge to transmit Covenant orders for the UNSC. Due to this, and assistance with other communications officers and two A.I.s, the UNSC were able to counter Covenant deployments and attack key positions before the aliens had time to unitize them. After a few days of battle, the city was able to locate a large Covenant dig-site entitled, Site-2B. The UNSC launched a large assault force onto the site. Inside the pit was a large Forerunner relic being unearthed by Covenant forces. Though the UNSC were able to destroy a few ships of the empire's fleet, two carriers breached the atmosphere and began to class the entire city of New Rio. While firing everything they could at the carriers, one of the ships plowed through a UNSC cruiser with little effort and destroyed the entire ship. As such, a retreat was ordered and the UNSC withdrew from the planet with the civilian populous. Battle of Nina In 2548, Wilkinson was reassigned to the UNSC Dogma and deployed to the colony world of Nina. While on the ship, Wilkinson was promoted to first officer and given tactical commander of the situation of a Covenant attack. When a Covenant fleet emerged, Wilkinson and the rest of the Argo Fleet engaged the Covenant forces. While ships deployed fighters and constant barrages of missiles and even a few MAC rounds left and right, it was ultimately not enough as the Covenant were able to push a hole in human defenses. Wilkinson asked permission for the Dogma to enter the atmosphere which the captain agreed to. Inside the atmosphere, Wilkinson assembled an assault plan to infiltrate the Covenant fleet and take them out, one by one. Wilkinson lead the charge onto the fleet via pelicans and landed one on each Covenant capital ship. When inside, the teams moved into the engine rooms and, with teams of engineers, were able to give Covenant ships faulty slip-space drives, similar to the colony ship from a year prior. Vacating the area with the entire civilian populous, the drives were activated via a couple of explosives and the entire ground fleet of the Covenant was ripped into pieces. Due to this plan, Wilkinson was promoted to Captain. Battle of Earth The Dogma arrived just in the twilight hours of the Battle of Earth. The ship was able to join the UNSC Altman in joining Commander Keyes plan to take back Earth in one final effort. Wilkinson lead the Dogma through the Covenant line and reached Voi and attacked Covenant vessels while the rest of the UNSC aimed for the Dreadnaught. After the battle, Wilkinson returned to Cyclone to visit a memorial established there. While there, she was relieved to learn her family survived and moved to Titan to open a resort home while supplies New Brazil credits for reconstruction. Post War Era Following the end of the Human-Covenant War, Wilkinson was given full command of the Argo Fleet. She would later become an Admiral and took command of the Spartan Joint Operations Units and formed the Buster Fleet. OPERATION: Sentinel Gaze Receiving word from ONI scouts, the Joint Operations Units along with its new fleet, The Buster Fleet were alerted of the New Covenant Empire Fleet near Threshold. Colonel Söze and Gary-009 then comprised OPERATION: Sentinel Gaze, a plan to destroy a majority or the entire fleet at once. Gary was deployed with Fireteam Leonardo and Fireteam Amazon to do place the last twelve Sangheili bombs onto carriers of the fleet. The Spartans were able to hijack a Covenant Lich and entered the fleet's controlled space. Amazon was able to infiltrate and and capture a Covenant hanger bay. Once inside the spartans planted the bomb and quickly escaped, but were discovered before they reentered the hanger. Gary rode in via a Spirit inside the hanger and helped Amazon escape and move on to the next carrier. Fireteam Leonardo approached the flagship and was instantly shot down onboard the ship, forced to enter and face the waves of Covenant pinning them down until help could arrive. However, the flagship became completely surrounded and was unbreathable by a single Lich or Seraph fighter. Leonardo-1 and the rest of the team knew what they had to do and detonated the bombs, destroying almost the entire fleet. Luckily Gary and Amazon were able to escape in their Lich. Mission to Installation 05 During OPERATION: Sentinel Gaze, the UNSC Compliance and Fireteam Renegade were deployed to for a possible outbreak and Promethean assault. While only the one ship left, it was still considered a mission for the fleet. The spartans were deployed to the ring with the Compliance overlooking the installation in case an orbital bombardment was necessary. However the team instead found rogue human smugglers selling flood spores to Sangheili wearing New Covenant Empire armor. The team arrested the smugglers and began to question them. Then, Rogers and Bazin were able to detect and found a lost UNSC signal, the . Due to the interrogation and the In Amber Clad's finding, the spartans lost the elite carrying the flood spore. Rogers then ordered Zim, Frenan and Drakken to return to the Compliance with the captured smugglers while Rogers and Bazin would set off In Amber Clad's reactor and destroy the ring. Making their way towards the signal, Rogers and Bazin encountered several Sentinels and Enforcers. The Spartans successfully made it to the ship and fought through a small Flood infection inside the ship. After the duo activated the core to blow Zim and Frenan were able to find them and got them off the ring and destroyed the ring along with a Covenant corvette orbiting the ring, hopefully with the flood spore. Battle of New Australia In mid 2565, the New Covenant Empire made an attack on the planet, New Australia with the Buster Fleet responding almost immediately. Though the Covenant Fleet was decimated by OPERATION: Sentinel Gaze, they still managed to show a formidable threat to the UNSC and the colony world. Siege of Longshore Fireteam Jericho and Orange Team was deployed to the surface to assist with civilian evacuation while Gary and Sierra Team would meet the Covenant head on in the front lines. Sierra and Gary were able to hold the line and assist in activating several defense platforms and formed dozens of LZ's across the city. After the civilian evac ops were finished, Orange and Jericho entered Falcons and began to clear the skies with marine forces while Gary and the navy pushed the Covenant back. Captain Hendricks then lead a strike on the carrier attacking the city along with the UNSC Compliance and the UNSC Thunderdome. The Hammer of Dawn slipped under the carrier and was able to destroy its main hanger while the Compliance and Thunderdome were able to dismantle the guns and and leave the ship defenseless. Hendricks then lead a small squad into the ship to capture its commander and left the Dawn under the command of Commander Martin Long. While inside, Orange Team also boarded the ship and the two teams linked up and successfully captured the bridge and its commander, escaped and destroyed the ship. OPERATION: Cosmonaut After interrogating the Brute Ship Master for days on end, the commander finally talked reviling a Covenant deployment on New Australia's moon, Sera. Fireteam Amazon and Fireteam Jericho were then deployed to the surface for recon and clear LZ's for a ground assault. Jericho was all confirmed KIA during a recon mission thus the UNSC retaliated by a ground assault and boxed the Covenant in with assistance of the Fifth Fleet. Though the fleet was able to shot down at least two cruisers, the remaining eleven ships were able to bust through the Fifth Fleet with them giving chase. Meantime, Amazon and Orange Team lead the ground assault and was able to crush the Covenant resistance on the Sera with ease. Afterwards, Clark-055 and Amazon then used Broadswords to engage Seraph fighters and assisted the Fifth Fleet in the destruction of the last few ships by boarding and overloading the reactors. The Battle was won in the UNSC's favor. Psych-Interviews Personality Delany Wilkinson is a cunning, tactical and a no non-sense leader who places the rule of her command over the necessary orders of superiors. These actions however, do make her a "rebellious" commander rather she speaks her mind and gives off orders when she feels is necessary without her superiors' approval or consent. This does allow her to take on more serious jobs and demands her creative side to flourish. She was also considered one of the bravest officers in the navy, never taking defeat as an option unless absolutely necessary. She is considered generous in many aspects, mainly her care for the less fortunate. She is also known to be very temperamental at points, challenging those you upset her into a sparring match. According to Colonel Albert Söze, "If she breaks your arm, she's going easy on you." Physical Appearance Delany is identified by either her short or long brownish black hair and high cheekbones. She is known to have a sightly rugged face, but nothing to drastic. She has blue eyes and stands at 6 feet 1 inch tall, making her taller than most commanders. She is known for being an amazing hand to hand fighter, easily going up against Colonel Size and breaking his at least one of his arms. Normally, Wilkinson has wore a standard War Time naval uniform while on the command of her ship or fleet. However in combat, she wore specialized naval special forces armor. Relationships Family Delany is known for having a decent relationship with her parents. Her parents did inspire her to help out the less fortunate and to do better at life than her current one. Due to this, Delany strove to become the best and with this determination she rose the ranks of military command to the top without any regrets. Albert Söze Delany and Albert have a strong working relationship with one another. The two have seem to respect one another and to allow one another to tick each other off. This results sometimes in a sparring match which ends with an injury, either a bruise or a broken arm. Despite this, the two work well together to get a job done. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Brutes: 30 Elites: 48 Jackals: 110 Grunts: 160 Total Kills: 348 Total Kills Category:BEN THE BESTverse